In a power transmission or power distribution system, power generated by a power generation company may be transmitted or distributed at different voltage levels to various consumers, ranging from power distribution companies to industrial consumers. At least some known power systems include switchgear, which facilitates dividing the power into branch circuits, which supply power to various consumers. One goal of a power system monitoring and control architecture is to control the switchgear and other power equipment. The number of switchgear elements that can be controlled is limited mainly by the number of objects that can be handled on one display.